The Best Show Ever
by Jamie A. Grey
Summary: Mikasa didn't know that Levi was full of surprises. Rated M.


Hi there. This is actually a first for me.

RivaMika.

Rated M.Yes, lemon. Smut.

Oneshot.

* * *

"Take off your clothes. We're going to shower together," he commands and everything clenches inside of me. I licked my lips as I complied, slowly removing my clothes to make it look like a show for him.

As I was getting undressed, he pulls his cravat to loosen it and placed it on his bed. Never taking eyes off me, he takes a step back to get a better view. I'm looking right back at him, marveling at how his eyes reflect his desire for me. Outside, I usually see them cold and neutral but now, all I see is desire and hunger. For me.

He grabs both of my arms and closes the space between us, taking my mouth to his. He can be really, really gentle with his kisses but right now, he crushes his tongue to mine and explores. I like how he tastes; it's as if my body and soul yearns for it. I reached up to touch his chest and he lets go of my arms, wraps it around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Your clothes," I murmur to his mouth. "Take them off."

I'm already pushing his jacket to his shoulders as we continue the kiss. He removes his shirt and unbuckles his pants, taking them off easily. I can feel his member touching my stomach and it makes me moan because it sends shivers to every part of my body. I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands and fingers playing through his hair. This is my reaction to him; the reason why I don't even want to be near him whenever I'm mad at him is because I feel helpless.

He licks my bottom lip only to pull away to stop the kiss, causing me to whimper as a sign of complaint to what he just did. I was having the urge to pull him back to my mouth.

"Shower," his voice is above whisper.

"Okay."

He grabs my hand and we make our way for his bathroom. My eyes wandered to his bed room and noticed that something was missing. He opens the door and I found his large mirror placed near his shower. There are also two wooden chairs, but the other one is larger and taller than the other. Both of the chairs are facing the mirror; the larger one is placed behind of the smaller one. _What the…?_

He stops right beside the chairs and turned around to face me. His lips curled up to a smirk, and my heart beats faster, I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Sit on the smaller chair. I want to do something with you," his voice is seductive and inviting. I love hearing things from him that has a promise of surprise and pleasure.

He leads me to the smaller chair and I sat down; our hands still joined together as he makes his way to the larger one gracefully. I watched him from the mirror and he's a bit taller than me now. I can't hold back a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look taller now," I met his eyes on the mirror and when he sees my grin, he smiled.

"Just this time. Leave me be, I am having my moment here," he joked.

I love it when he's being playful. It's rare to see him like this when we're in the public eye; but I know better. I imagined him being like this in front of other people and I can't help but frown. I realized that I like him being cold, distant and quiet with the others. It means that he'll be like this with me. _Only me_.

My thoughts were put to a halt when he places his hands on each of my thigh. He rubs them slowly as his lips touches my bare shoulder and sucks the skin there. I gasped, fighting the urge not to close my eyes because of the sensation it brings me. He hasn't touched me _there_yet I feel wet already.

I squirm in my seat as his fingers moved up close to my apex, continuing his soft, circling caress on my sensitized skin. His lips licked my shoulder up to my neck until he reaches my earlobe, licking it, putting that soft part in between his teeth and bites it, causing me to moan and close my eyes. My hands found his knees and I gripped them hard.

"You should see what you look like when I'm touching you like this," he whispers from my ear as his hands moves to my knees. _No, no. Don't tease me._

"Hmm," it's all that I could say. He ignites those feelings with just his words.

"Open your eyes," he commands and I obliged. I looked into the mirror, meeting his eyes there. They're smoky and hot; it makes me swallow.

Suddenly, he pushes my legs wide apart with his hands. I gasped, my eyes dart down to the grip he has on my knees as I lean back on his chest while I gripped harder on his knees for balance.

"Look at you," he breathes as I glanced over the mirror with a confused face. "Wide open and ready for me."

I blushed crimson and curled my toes. "Levi," _this is embarrassing._I want to cover my face with my hands.

"Touch yourself."

"W-what?" I blushed further and it makes my mouth dry. The bastard.

He kisses the back of my ear. "You heard me. We can be like this all day if you don't want to."

What more can I do? As much as embarrassed I am with this position — and really, it's so hot — I moved my right hand to my sex. I can feel his member behind my back and it tickles me more, making me open my mouth to give out a sigh.

I touched my clit, rubbing it with my middle finger as I closed my eyes and tilt my head back to his shoulder, my hips slightly moving forward in response. He entangles my legs with his, keeping them firmly in place as his hand encircles my waist while the other one held my jaw, slightly pulling it back from his shoulder so that it's only my nape and back that's pressed against him.

"Open your eyes. Watch how you pleasure yourself in front of me," his voice is hoarse and raw with wonder.

I did. I opened my eyes to look at him; his eyes are hooded, his mouth slightly open only to reveal his gritted teeth, lips wet. He met my eyes and for a moment that I glanced at myself, at my own reflection, my eyes widened.

I don't look like me. Cheeks flushed, bright eyes, slightly opened mouth and I think I'm red all over. My nipples are hard, tips pointing. My eyes travelled down to where my hand is working and fuck. He's watching me watch me touch myself. This is so erotic.

I added another finger and moan his name. I really try my best to fight the urge to close my eyes at the sensation, my left hand moving up to cup my breast and squeeze my nipple repeatedly. I didn't know that masturbating in front of someone can really be such a turn on.

"Ah," I cried. I added speed with my fingers, my hips moved at the sudden change of pace.

"Put your fingers inside of you," he whispered, his hands taking the place of where my left hand was. He cupped my breasts with his hands, his forefinger and thumb squeezing the hardened tip of my nipples, rubbing them occassionally. My free hand moved to my lips, I licked my middle and ring finger before taking them in my mouth to suck. I peeked up to see his reflection and he seems to be enjoying the show. Good.

I took my fingers out to put them inside me, slowly thrusting my way deep. I closed my eyes as I gasped his name, my fingers stopped when it reached halfway. I can hear his hiss behind me as I open my eyes and continue thrusting my fingers inside, the fingers on my right hand still rubbing my clit.

"This is definitely the best show I've ever watched," he says through gritted teeth and I know that he means it.

"You pervert," I try to frown as if I'm displeased. He chuckled low on his throat.

"Says the one masturbating while moaning my name. I bet you did that a lot whenever you want me but I'm not around."

I gulped, my fingers never stopping their assault.

"Go on," he encourages. "Make yourself cum. It's the best part of this show, I'm sure of it." He added pressure to my nipples and I bulked my hips forward, my legs twitching in response.

My fingers moved faster, my breathing shallow. My orgasm isn't far; I can feel it on my toes. I let out another sigh as I bulked my hips forward to meet my thrusts. I moaned repeatedly, my eyes watching myself from the mirror and I can feel his eyes on me. His breathing's the same as mine.

Levi replaced his forefinger with his middle one, working with the thumb to pull and squeeze my nipples while his forefinger rubbed the tips continuously, teasing them and got them hardening once again. It makes me squirm more and I licked my bottom lip. My mouth is dry and I can feel the heat in my belly.

"That's it," he says. "Come for me."

That's it. That's all that I needed to push me over the edge. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head to his shoulders, my back arches forward as I scream my climax and convulse in front of him. He lets go of my breast and nipples to grab my jaw again. Before he could even say the words, I opened my eyes, slightly moved my head to see him from the mirror. His breathing is shallow against my lobe, he was staring right at me face. I glanced at my reflection and almost closed my eyes again. My lips are parted as I moan loudly. Fuck.

I couldn't keep up with the feeling anymore so I pulled my fingers out and stopped rubbing my clit; I'm tired. I rested my head on his shoulder once again as I closed my eyes and calm my breathing. But it looks like he won't accept the fact that I want to take a rest. Very quickly, he lets go of my jaw and breast as his hands went down to my sex, only to replace my fingers with his. He's touching me, just like what I did and I opened my eyes again to meet his gaze in front of the mirror.

"Levi, stop. I.. I already—" I'm still experiencing the aftershocks of my orgasm as his fingers plunged deep inside and rubbed my sweet spot again. I lifted my arm to reach his head, my fingers tugging his hair.

"I love watching you cum. You should have memorized the look on your face so that you would know what I'm saying is real," his fingers inside of me thrusted harder, faster and deeper, making me cry out.

It didn't take long before I found my release again and since I am still experiencing the aftershocks of my first orgasm, the second one wasn't that intense as the first one. It's longer and it almost hurt when it came, making my muscles cramp and convulse repeatedly.

He stops. I lean back on him, completely and utterly spent. My breathing is harsh and I couldn't move. I can feel his hands moving up to him, and I heard him hum in appreciation. He must have licked his fingers, and I blushed further just thinking about it.

"Come. Bed. We're not finished yet," he says and I reluctantly opened my eyes. He pushes my shoulders and grabs my hand, standing up already.

My legs are still shaky, but he wraps his arm around my waist to lift me up, his other hand still intertwined with mine. He helps me to my feet as we make way for his bed.

I sat down on his bed, my legs can't carry me yet since they're still weak from the aftermath of my orgasm. I can see his untamed erection and I can feel the heat crawling up to my face again. I swallowed, knowing that I have to tame it soon. He caught me staring at his sex but he doesn't say anything. He only reaches for his cravat that was discarded at the end of the bed and reaches for my arms.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Mikasa. Put your arms behind your back, I'll tie them together," his voice is soft but authoritative, like a command that I have to obey immedietly from my superior. I think he likes dominating me but sometimes, he let's me do the tying and shit.

"Kinky bastard," I do what he says, my back to him.

He smiles wickedly, as he ties my arms with his cravat firmly. He's still standing and I gasped as he purposely brushed his erection to my back, making my shiver. I'm wet for him. I want him badly.

"Kneel on the floor. Sit on your heels."

I think I know what he wants me to do so I obeyed him right on the spot. His hands went to my neck, up to my face. His fingers digging to my scalp and he massages it softly. I looked up to watch him and oh boy, I can see lust through his hooded eyes as his lips parted slightly. I wasted no time to move closer to reach his erection, licking the tip first before closing my lips to it. I did this as I watched him from below, he closes his eyes and stops breathing when I took his length deep in my throat. I stopped there, waiting for him to open his eyes so he can watch me pleasure him. His hands tried to push my head away, his hips retreating but I fought his hands and never let go of his member. I heard him hiss through his teeth and cursed. He opened his eyes then, glaring at me from above.

"Fuck, Mikasa. What do you think you're doing?"

I retreated my mouth only to speak, "I want you to watch how I pleasure you." I licked my lips, my eyes never leaving his.

"Oh. Do you now?" He moves his hips forward and I take him again. He gasped as I licked his sex inside my mouth, watching his reaction that fucking turns me on.

We moved. We found the perfect rhythm together. He moves his hips forward to meet my mouth as I moved forward to take him deep in my throat. He's breathing harsher in my ears but I don't mind. I seriously want to touch myself right now, my hands are pulling against his cravat.

The bedroom was filled with nothing but his gasps, moans and the sound of his body hitting my mouth. I love it when he makes that face, when he's staring at me with hungry eyes, when he holds me and when he cums in me. I never even thought we would go this far. I don't care if it's illegal; I'll definitely fight for it because it's what I cling to everyday. I want to see this man day after day, hoping that we'll still be alive tomorrow so that we can continue showing how much we love each other.

"Stop," he says as he halted my head with his hands.

He pulled out, leaving me bereft. He could have come inside my mouth because I would gladly swallow every bit of his essence.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth," he breathed as he placed both of his hands on my shoulder blades to pull me up. I stood, only to sit back on his bed. "Lie down on your chest, your hips up though."

I do what he says as I pouted, "why don't you want to cum inside my mouth? Is there something wrong?" My cheek is pressed onto the mattress, my ass in the air and my hands still tied behind my back.

He kneels in between me, his hands gripped my hips as he plunges inside slowly, stretching my muscles there. I sighed, marveling at the feel of him.

"Because I want to cum inside of you. I want to spill and rub my essence in you, marking you mine," he moves his hips in a slow, gentle manner. "Know that I will never get tired of claiming and marking you mine, Mikasa. You are mine, alone."

I melt to his sweet words as I whimpered at his movement. He started moving and I let out a moan. I'm sure as hell that I'm blushing, I can feel the heat creeping up to my cheeks again. I'm also sure as hell that I'm pink or red everywhere from our activities.

He changed his pace; he moved faster, harder. He's reaching that sweet, sweet spot inside of me perfectly as he thrusted deep. My hands clenched into a fist as I try to keep up with his tempo.

"Oh, Levi," I moaned against his bed. I can feel that familiar feeling from my core and I know that it's just a few more push before I reach my orgasm again. I closed my eyes as I curled my toes, and licked my lips. I'm close, so close. And I can feel that he's close too.

"Ah! Come on, Mikasa. Give it to me," he tightened his grip on my hips, after a few more thrusts, I gave in. I detonate around him, my inner walls squeezing him to his orgasm as well. We came together, both moaning loudly as we experience heaven together.

He let's go of my hips to untie my hands before he flips me to my back, we're still joined together. I opened my legs to welcome him, and his weight is on top of me. We're both calming down our breaths, and I closed my eyes as I smelled him from his neck. My hands are free now, so I traced circle patterns on his smooth, muscular back. They're actually soft despite being hard; it's like steel covered with velvet. I hum in appreciation of his back.

"And I thought we were going to shower," I joked after a few minutes, knowing that he's the one who said that we were going to get cleaned.

"I actually forgot about that. You seem to make me forget things," he replied. He lifted up his head to look at me, a smile forming his lips.

He kissed me before I could even respond and I welcomed him wholeheartedly, tasting him with my tongue. It was sweet and passionate, I didn't even want it to stop, but he pulled away and sat down on his heels. He's still holding his cravat.

"I'm pulling it out," he announces and I rolled my eyes because I know full well what it means. I understand the use of his cravat now, and it's not just for tying my hands; but also for wiping his cum on my sex.

He payed no attention to my eye-rolling, like it ever bothered him whenever I do it. He pulled his member out and wiped his cum. I smile, for some reason I just feel happy and content.

"You have a pretty smile there, miss. And it's a joy to behold," he finishes and stands up, glancing at me from his shoulders.

I know that I have to get up so that we can finally have that shower together. I sat as he makes his way to the bathroom door, calling out from there, "You're going to scrub my back and that's an order, Ackerman."

I laughed as I stood up from the bed. I feel satisfied knowing that he feels contented as well, and it warms my heart.

"I'm right behind you, Corporal."


End file.
